Dans l'encre de tes mots, je me suis noyé
by TonariNoTotoro
Summary: AU EXO. Deux lettres, et d'autres qui ne sont pas dévoilées, retracent l'histoire d'amour entre un jeune homme fragile et celui vivant dans l'apparence.


Samedi 21 février

Aujourd'hui,

Je me réveille enfin dans tes bras après cette nuit magnifique, je suis dans tes bras puissants collé à ton torse, ta respiration me berce et ton odeur est entêtante. Je relève finalement la tête pour pouvoir mieux observer ton sublime visage; je pouffe en songeant que j'ai dû t'user à force de te regarder. Mais qui peux m'en vouloir?

Seulement ma petite bulle de bonheur éclate lorsque je rencontre ton regard inexpressif qui m'a toujours troublé et ton visage fermé. Tu as la même expression quand tu es sur le terrain de basket pendant un match important, tu ne veux pas que le camp adversaire sache ce que tu prévois de faire, tes futurs attaques. Mais moi je ne suis pas un inconnu, je te connais sans jamais vraiment t'avoir parlé, à force de t'espionner pendant ces deux dernières années; et je sais que ta prochaine action va faire mal. Tellement mal.

Je garde l'espoir que tu me regarde comme cette nuit, qu'enfin une personne ne me considère pas comme une nuisance, un parasite. Tu as été le seul de nos congénères à m'avoir traité différemment, et même si ce n'était qu'un infime moment dans l'infinie de nos vie je ne regrette rien. Je suis l'inverse de toi toujours incapable de faire les choses correctement, toujours fragiles devant le monde, devant toi. Toujours, ce mot sonne comme une sentence à mes oreilles. Toujours à t'aimer, à souffrir. Je t'admire depuis si longtemps, j'ai cette impression de te connaître par cœur; nous avons deux ans de différence et même si j'ai sauté une classe il reste une barrière infranchissable entre nous. Et je n'ai finalement jamais eu le courage de te parler...Et pourtant aujourd'hui malgré ça je te laisse une chance de me blesser plus que toutes les autres fois où tu l'as fait sans t'en apercevoir.

Je reste fébrile entre tes bras qui maintenant m'étouffe autant qu'ils m'ont fait rêver. Cette nuit a apaisée mon âme de tous les tourments qui l'a déchirés pourtant je vais souffrir plus que jamais auparavant; toutes les sensations que tu m'as fait découvrir sont encrés en moi comme mon amour pour toi, cependant en ce moment tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aimerai ne rien ressentir. Tu prends une profonde inspiration et moi je retiens mon souffle; je sens déjà mon cœur se serrer pour mieux se préparer à se briser. Je t'implore du regard, je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça. Mais je sais que c'est inévitable, inévitable comme les espoirs que j'ai fondé dans cette nuit et qui me brule de l'intérieur, Kris.

« Tao... » C'est déjà un bon point tu connais mon nom, c'est au moins ça. Je te regarde encore plus intensément pour me rappelais de ce moment avant que tes mots viennent tous gâché.

« Tu le sais surement toi même que c'est une erreur » Voilà c'est dit une erreur, mais ce n'est pas notre nuit le fruit de mon amour pour toi qui est une erreur, c'est moi. Je hoche difficilement la tête, le cou raide et me lève. Le drap glisse doucement sur mon corps pale et hideux. Je me demande bien comment tu as pu me toucher et me faire l'amour alors que je sais très bien moi-même à quel point je suis laid... Je sens ton regards sur moi, surement satisfait de me voir partir, Je ramasse mes affaires, claque la porte et rentre chez moi. Seul.

Voilà je t'envoie toute les lettres que j'ai écrites pour moi et un peu pour toi. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre même pas ma virginité.

Au revoir Kris...

Ton Tao

Kris ferma la dernière lettre, les yeux dans le vague. Son Tao, il sourit tristement avant de ranger la boite sous son lit; il devait rejoindre ces amis sur le terrain de basket pour s'entrainer. Ce n'était pas le moment de regretter ces regrets...

Mardi 26 novembre

Aujourd'hui,

Enfin je t'ai retrouvé pendant cette été je n'ai fait que te cherchais; demandant aux peu d'amis que tu avais où tu auras pu partir mais personne ne voulait me renseigner, comme si ils avaient peur que je puisse te blesser plus que je l'avais fait auparavant. Mais je pense que j'en serai incapable maintenant que Lay m'a remis les idées en place. Parce que oui je me suis pris une claque dans la gueule juste après un match important que j'avais complètement foiré.

Depuis quelque temps, enfaite non je me mens à moi-même depuis que j'ai reçu tes magnifiques lettres traduisant toute la souffrance que je t'avais causé, je ne cessé de réfléchir à toi, abandonnant les entrainements et les cours. Dans de trop nombreuses lettres tu disais que je ne ferai jamais attention à toi; qu'es que tu as pu être toi aussi aveugle, bien sûr que je t'ai remarqué. Si charismatique, si inaccessible comme un ange en teint pâle et aux cheveux corbeaux qu'on oserait approcher de trop près de peur de le voir s'échapper. Toujours accompagné de ton meilleur ami LuHan tu traversais les couloirs la tête basse et c'est tant mieux car personne n'avait le droit d'admirer tes yeux sombres et ta bouche rosé. Certaines fois je m'amusais à te suivre dans les couloirs pour mieux observer ta silhouette fine et quand je croisais ton regard tes joues se coloraient d'un magnifique rouge. Alors LuHan rigolait doucement à tes cotés en te regardant marmonné, moi aussi j'aurai voulu être à tes cotés pourtant je n'ai pas osé, tu semblais si fort et pourtant si sensible. Tu étais juste toi et ça me convenait. Seul les pauvres abrutis de notre lycée ne semblait pas acceptait ta perfection et de jour en jour ton rire cristallin se faisait de plus en plus rare.

Alors voilà pourquoi je suis ici, depuis plusieurs mois mes parents de savait plus quoi faire avec moi et moi non plus à vrai dire; je n'avais plus aucun sens à ma vie. J'avais décidé de t'oublier mais cela m'en étais impossible mon cœur, mon corps semblait s'accrocher à tes souvenirs.

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut c'est mon meilleur ami qui fit bougé les choses, lui seul avait compris. Il me gronda comme un enfant qui ne réalise pas l'ampleur de ces fautes, je te passerai les détails mais pour en faire un résumé court je réalisai peut être trop tard que je ne t'admirais pas non, je t'aimais. A ce moment-là de ma misérable existence, parce que oui sans toi elle n'en vaut pas la peine, je plaqué tout, me redit chez tes parents et leur expliquait toute notre histoire qui n'avait pas eu la chance de commencée. Bien que réticents ils m'envoyèrent là où je suis aujourd'hui et je ne peux que pleurer de bonheur en te voyant presque noyé dans ces draps blancs.

J'aimerai pouvoir resté plus mais je suis arrivé tard et les visites sont finis, je reviens te voir demain mon Tao.

J'espère que tu pourras lire cette lettre un jour, quand j'aurai le courage de te la donnée. Même si je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi avec les mots et les sentiments j'espère que tu comprendras.

Kris

Tao ferma la première et dernière lettre, et souri largement en voyant son homme se mettre à nu dans une lettre. Oui son homme car le lendemain de l'arrivé de Kris au Canada il avait pu voir Tao. Bien quand piteuse état il avait accepté de le revoir; il était tombé en dépression après leur nuit inoubliable et à défaut de pouvoir détesté l'homme qu'il aimait; il s'était mis à détesté son corps. L'anorexie le dévora lentement et sans répits et ses parents prirent la décision de l'envoyer loin de la Chine pour qu'il puisse guérir.

Tao ferma brièvement les yeux tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait, il n'aimait pas se rappeler de cette période où ils avaient tous les deux terriblement souffert. Aujourd'hui ils étaient ensembles, entourés de leurs amis communs comme Lay et Luhan maintenant en couples. Ils vivent en Corée simplement pour échapper aux mauvais souvenirs de la Chine et même du Canada où il fallut longtemps à Tao pour se remettre à vivre un peu plus pour lui-même et non plus à travers Kris. Pendant que le basketteur essayait tant bien que mal de trouvait sa place dans la vie de son ange.

Tao avait toujours aimé les fins heureuses mais il espérait que son histoire ne se finissent jamais maintenant qu'elle était enfin commençait.

* * *

Désolé pour la qualité plutôt médiocre.

Mais donnez tout de même votre avis ^^.


End file.
